A Bunny at the Burrow
by Ms-Figg
Summary: FemSlash. Hermione and Ginny Weasley share an intimate moment at the Burrow. One-shot. F/F Unresolved Sexual Tension


**The Bunny at the Burrow**

Only Hermione and Ginny were at the Burrow. Mr. Weasley was at work, Fred and George were at the joke shop, and Harry and Ron were both out practicing their Quidditch moves. Both wizards were gone at daybreak and didn't return until late in the evening. Hermione and Ginny were like Quidditch widows.

"I swear, sometimes I feel like breaking Ron's broom," Hermione said to Ginny as they sat on the redhead's bed. She plucked at the bedspread in irritation.

"Which broom? The one he rides or the one between his legs?" Ginny asked her with a naughty smile.

"Both of them," Hermione snorted. "We have a whole week off and he's hardly spent any time with me. You'd think he was Harry's boyfriend, rather than mine."

"Guys are like that, Hermione. They only come to us when they want some action," Ginny told her. "Then, they're all nice and attentive until they get what they want, then they're off again."

"Yes, it does feel like that, Ginny, and I don't like it. How do you deal with it?" Hermione asked the witch.

Ginny gave her a wicked little smirk.

"Do you really want to know, Hermione?" she asked her.

"Yes. Yes, I do," Hermione responded.

Ginny stood up, pulled out her wand, warded the door and placed a Silencing spell over the room so they wouldn't be heard. Then she walked over to the bed, reached under the mattress and pulled out a rather odd-looking—thing. It was double pronged, the larger part shaped like a penis, but a smaller odd limb-like extension was sticking out of the side of it. The tip of the limb looked like a finger and thumb pointing upward. In the middle of the larger part was a section of what looked like pearls. It was translucent and rather pretty in florescent pink.

"What is that?" Hermione asked her, knowing it was a sex toy of some sort.

"When you lack the boy, break out the toy," Ginny said, grinning lasciviously. "This is my answer to a missing Harry. It's the Banger Bunny."

"Banger Bunny? But—but how does it work?"

Ginny pointed to the penis part. "This part goes inside your pussy, and this part—"

Ginny pointed to the little arm.

"Tweaks your clit."

. Hermione stared at it. Suddenly, Ginny flicked it on. It began to buzz and rotate oddly, the pearls rotating about the base. Hermione stared at it in fascination.

"How does it work as a sex toy, Ginny? Batteries don't work in the magical world."

Ginny smirked at her.

"I'm Arthur Weasley's daughter, Hermione. If he can make a car fly, I can certainly make a vibrator do what comes naturally, which is make me come," she replied.

Hermione stared at the undulating sex toy. She'd never used one before.

"Does it feel good?" she asked curiously. Ginny clicked it into reverse so everything spun and undulated the other way.

"I've locked myself in here for hours with this thing, Hermione. It feels fantastic. Really. It's better than sex sometimes," Ginny told her. "There are nights I'm with Harry that I wish I was with the Bunny, not that he's not good, he is, but a girl sometimes needs a little more and a guy can't always give it to her."

Hermione knew what Ginny was talking about. She and Ron shagged on occasion and although she enjoyed it, sometimes it didn't feel as if it were enough. Masturbation helped a bit, but there was still something lacking. She looked at the Bunny consideringly, then met Ginny's eyes.

"You know, Ginny, there is always a little something missing. I love Ron, I really do, but sometimes it's like he doesn't understand what I need from him. I tell him, but it doesn't seem to register—"

Ginny looked sympathetic.

"That's because he's a wizard, Hermione. Nature requires us to be together with them, but—they aren't women. They don't automatically know what we need sexually or how we need it. They have no idea how it works for us really. Sometimes they'll stumble on it, but it's not something they keep up. They're wired differently, Hermione. They love us, but the fact is they can't always do it for us. And it's hard to tell them that because they feel like you're criticizing them when you're just trying to explain yourself. That's why I have the Bunny, to feel satisfied and not hurt Harry's feelings. In fact, I want to try it with him, but—I'm not sure how he'll react to having a sex toy in bed with us. He might feel threatened by it."

"You want him to use it on you, Ginny?" she asked her friend.

"I think it would be exciting and sexy, Hermione. Just the idea of having someone else—"

Ginny stopped talking for a moment.

"There's still no way that he'd know really how to use it on me properly, is there?" she said in a soft, sad voice. "He's not a woman. He doesn't understand—"

Ginny's eyes suddenly lifted and she looked at Hermione.

"Do you want to see how it works?" she asked her. "How I use it?"

Hermione blinked and looked at the toy, then at Ginny.

"You don't have to do anything, Hermione. Just watch. I think—I think that would be good for me—to be watched. Plus, you could learn something."

Hermione wasn't sure about this. Watching Ginny masturbate with a toy? She looked back at the warded door for a moment, then back at Ginny and the Bunny. She felt torn. She was really curious about the toy and how Ginny used it, but this was—was strange. Still, if Ginny had a way to make sex better, even if it was by herself, it might be worth watching.

"I—I guess I could watch," she said hesitatingly.

Ginny gave her a smile, then cut off the Bunny and placed it on the bed. Hermione picked it up, studying it as Ginny slowly pulled her shirt over her head, her red hair falling around her shoulders. Her breasts were large and pink-tipped. Hermione looked up at her and Ginny smiled at her again as she unsnapped her jeans and drew them down her long legs. She wore a pink thong with a red heart on it. It was adorable.

Ginny stepped out of the jeans, then climbed into the bed and stretched out, holding out her hand for the toy.

Hermione looked at Ginny's body. She was lovely.

"Don't you take off your thong?" she asked the witch as she handed her the toy.

"Not always. Sometimes I like to start with it on," Ginny said softly, turning the Bunny on.

Hermione watched as Ginny ran the undulating toy around her throat first, sighing with pleasure as it massaged her skin. Hermione thought she'd go straight for the good stuff, but it was clear that Ginny used the toy to get thoroughly aroused first.

Ginny drew the Bunny between her breasts and Hermione noticed how hard her nipples became. Tight little buds of pleasure. She held her breath as Ginny moved the toy over her full mounds and touched it to one nipple, then the other, her color flushing as her thighs began to shift. Hermione licked her lips, feeling turned on at seeing Ginny so turned on. Ginny turned her brown eyes on Hermione as she drew the Bunny over her stomach.

"Do you want to feel what it feels like against your skin, Hermione?" she asked the witch softly. "I can put it against your throat. I know how to move it."

Hermione swallowed. It did look as if it felt nice.

"Okay, Ginny," she said.

Ginny rolled over and got to her knees, shifting behind Hermione. She slowly pulled her hair away from her throat, revealing the skin, then lightly placed the Bunny against the pulse, rubbing it against her gently, the vibrations and undulations sending waves of pleasure through the witch.

"Oh," Hermione breathed, "that feels so good, Ginny."

"Yeah," Ginny said, moving Hermione's hair aside again, applying the Bunny to the other side of her throat. Hermione sighed and Ginny leaned, resting her breasts against the witch's back lightly "I know it does, Hermione. I like doing this. Do you like me doing it?"

Hermione realized that Ginny was in contact with her, but she felt so soft against her back.

"Yes," Hermione breathed, "I do like it, Ginny."

Ginny looked down at Hermione, then suddenly shifted her position, sitting down and spreading her legs on either side of her.

"Lean back, Hermione," she said softly.

Hermione leaned back and Ginny continued to apply the Bunny, stroking Hermione's hair with her other hand.

"I've always loved the scent of your hair, Hermione. It smells like flowers," she said to the witch.

Hermione didn't reply. She was enjoying the feel of the Bunny and Ginny caressing her hair so gently. Ginny suddenly placed a soft kiss on the side of Hermione's neck, her mouth warm and gentle. Hermione didn't pull away. The kiss was—nice and a part of this—experience.

Ginny kissed her throat again, and Hermione's head tilted sideways, offering more skin, more contact. Ginny suckled her throat tenderly.

"Women know what women want, Hermione," she said softly against her ear, her warm breath tickling the shell. Ginny's mouth then moved to her throat again, one hand massaging her shoulder gently as she ran the Bunny slowly down Hermione's arm

"I want to kiss you, Hermione," the witch said, catching Hermione's chin and turning her head so her lips were accessible. Hermione's brown eyes met hers for a moment, Ginny hesitating, wondering if she were taking this too far before she closed the distance between them, soft mouth against soft mouth, sweeter than honey.

Hermione felt a flaring of desire as Ginny kissed her. A part of her was protesting, but not very much as Ginny pulled away from her mouth and stared at her, licking her lips.

Deeply turned on, Hermione asked, "Ginny, what are we doing?"

"Missing our men," Ginny replied. "Missing them but wanting more than them, Hermione. We're both lonely, and—I guess randy."

Ginny leaned in and kissed Hermione again, this time tapping at her lips with her tongue. Hermione slightly opened her mouth and Ginny gently slipped her tongue into it, exploring Hermione's heat. Her kiss was so soft, so gentle. There was no raping of the mouth like with Ron. She moved her tongue just the way Hermione liked, entwining it with her own. It was so hot. Ginny broke the kiss again.

"I love the way you kiss, Hermione," she said softly. "It's so delicious, soft and feminine. Different than when I kiss Harry. But, it would be different, wouldn't it?"

Hermione swallowed as she looked at Ginny. Suddenly, she felt afraid, not afraid of what was happening, but of the unfamiliar feeling of longing rising up inside her. It was very powerful, almost the way she felt the first time she shagged Ron. But this wasn't Ron. It was Ginny. She tried to center herself, return to the realm of reason.

"Ginny—I – I think we need to stop," Hermione said, fighting the desire inside her. This was Ginny, her friend, her boyfriend's sister. Besides, she wasn't a lesbian. She didn't do girls. "I—I think I need to go."

Ginny blinked at her.

"Maybe you're right, Hermione," she replied, rearranging Hermione's hair tenderly so it fell around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. It's just that—"

"Don't apologize, Ginny. I didn't try to stop you. I just think I need to go."

Hermione slowly stood up, Ginny's hands falling away from her reluctantly. Hermione blinked down at the nearly naked witch, her eyes resting on her mouth. She wanted to kiss those soft lips again.

"I'm—I'm going to Ron's room to wait until he gets home," she said, her voice quavering.

Ginny nodded and picked up her wand and unwarded the door.

Hermione walked to it and hesitated as if she wanted to say something more. But she didn't. She exited Ginny's bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Just trying my hand at a little girl on girl action. I've never written a lesbian scene, so I stopped, leaving it as unresolved sexual tension. But I wanted to explore what might lead up to Hermione and Ginny becoming lovers. Two non-attentive young wizards might be enough. Thanks for reading.


End file.
